


【仓安】2Q17 06 R

by fluffyandcute



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyandcute/pseuds/fluffyandcute





	【仓安】2Q17 06 R

<6>

 

大仓深深地吸吮安田的唇瓣，右手捏着他的下颌迫使他张开嘴，舌头侵入他的口腔，舔舐着他的口腔内壁，搅起大量唾液，发出令人脸红心跳的水声,左手划到他的腰部在侧腰揉捏。安田双手搂住他的脖子，也热情地回应着他。大仓接吻的时候是不闭眼的，他能看到安田闭着眼很投入地吻。大仓的手转到他腰窝画圈的时候，安田发出嗯的一声，软了腰和腿，带着大仓一起跌落到被褥上。

 

大仓狠狠地咬了一口安田的嘴唇结束了这个吻。安田喘息，被吻得嘴唇通红又水光莹润，眼神迷离。大仓把他压在身下，左手扯开衣服领子，露出锁骨和大片胸膛。右手从衣服下摆沿着大腿往上摸，开始亲吻他的脖子和耳朵，舔舐他的耳洞。这里好像是他的敏感部位，他捂住嘴不让自己发出声音，耳朵通红，脖子和胸膛也红了一片。突然大仓停住了亲吻，他摸到安田下半身里面什么都没有穿，摸到他已经发硬的性器，前端有点湿润。大仓也硬了。

 

大仓抽掉他的和服带子，把他整个人从衣服里剥开，就着前端分泌的体液右手上下撸动他的柱身，左手握住他的侧腰，吸吮啃噬着他的乳尖。安田用胳膊挡住眼睛，紧咬下唇。他很敏感。大仓亲吻的时候能感觉的身体一直在不断地细微颤抖。他有点坏心眼地舔着他的脐环，看他的肚皮鼓起又凹陷。右手满是安田分泌的体液，安田的性器在他手中兴奋地挺立起来。  
大仓伸手去摸润滑液和安全套，快速地脱掉自己的衣服，他耐心地先把润滑液倒在手心中捂热。

 

“不用了，直接进来吧。”安田的脸红红的，声音很细微，勇敢地直视他。

 

大仓伸手去摸他的后穴，湿润又柔软，轻易地伸进两个指尖。安田已经自己做过润滑和扩张了。大仓的心里充满了甜蜜和爱怜，他想给他一个美妙的体验。他伸进两根手指，感受到肠壁的褶皱和挤压，把刚才的润滑液送了进去，然后又加了一根手指，等三根手指能畅通地出入后穴，搅出咕啾咕啾的水声。他才快速地给自己撸了两把戴上套子。

 

“yasu，看着我。”他把安田挡在脸上的手臂拿开，让他看着自己。“我要进去了。”他要让安田看着他是怎么进入他的身体的。大仓把性器抵在安田的穴口，慢慢地插进去。

 

安田的肠壁温暖又湿润，紧紧地包住他的性器。这感觉太美妙，大仓忍住快感把性器埋进了大半。但他看见安田流泪了。安田没有在他面前哭过，大仓以为他弄痛了安田，停下动作。

 

“抱歉，你觉得痛吗？我先停下来。”

 

“不，我只是太幸福了。”安田抹掉眼泪，笑着向他张开双臂。“进来，抱我。”

 

大仓感觉埋在安田后穴里的性器更硬了，他向前挺胯，直到他的囊袋接触到安田的穴口。他把性器完全埋进了安田的身体里。他倾身抱住安田，慢慢抽动着性器，安田也紧紧地抱住他，手臂环上他的脖子，咬住他的肩膀。疼痛刺激了他，大仓加快了抽插的的速度。安田揪着他的脖子，一直忍耐着。但是随着肉体的碰撞越来越激烈，安田终于忍不住，仰起脖子发出了尖细的呻吟，叫着tacchon、tacchon。

 

大仓的身体更加燥热，他捞起安田的臀部，在他的体内大幅操弄，安田的后穴柔顺地吞吐着自己的性器，大开大合的抽插使穴口堆起了白色的沫子。安田发出细长的呻吟，大仓小幅快速地顶弄他的后穴，感觉深处的肠壁开始抽搐，他快要高潮了。

 

“吻我，吻我。”安田向他索吻，他在这个时候像个脆弱又无助的孩子。大仓开始冲刺，快感在体内堆到极限，他重重地戳了几下，温柔地吻住了安田的嘴唇，感觉安田高温的肠壁皱起，用力挤压着他的性器。他被狠狠一绞，隔着一层薄薄的橡胶在他的体内射精。安田也射精了，射在他自己的肚皮上，也溅到了大仓的皮肤上。

 

大仓从他的体内拔出来，扔掉装满精液的套子，摸着他的脸吻他，说yasu你好棒。安田脸色潮红，身上覆了一层薄汗，喘息着回应他的吻。

 

安田的身体很敏感，适应性很强，而且他的前面后面可以一起达到高潮。大仓要了一次，但还是不够，他还想再要一次。

 

大仓的不应期比较短，又戴上了一个套子。安田还在不应期，但他顺从地任大仓摆布。大仓把他从被褥上抱起来，让他跪趴着，捞起他的臀部，从后面插进他还在一张一合的后穴。大仓能轻易地把性器尽数没入安田的后穴里。安田就像水做的一样软，一样湿滑，被插入后支持不住身体往下滑。大仓牢牢地握住他的腰，让他的臀部紧贴他的下腹，又让他的手臂和前半身贴在地面上，几乎是从上往下刺穿他的后穴。

 

安田闭上眼睛，咬住被子，发出含糊不清的呻吟声。臀部和下腹的皮肤拍打，发出啪啪的声响，格外清晰，安田的臀部被拍得发红。在不断的抽插中他的性器逐渐挺立起来。  
大仓在抽插中蹭到了某个地方，安田突然发出一声尖锐的高声呻吟，大仓感觉性器被猛地一绞。他屏住气，忍住没射。然后不断试着摸索他最敏感的那一点。找到了。大仓再次感觉性器被绞紧，他全神贯注地冲那一点快速刺戳。

 

“不要。”安田把头埋在他的手臂和被子的狭小空间里。他受不了这么强烈的快感，试着往前走了两步。

 

大仓感觉到他的躲避和逃离，更加强硬地捏住他的腰，把他整个人往自己身上带，惩罚似的加快了抽插的速度。

 

“不行。快到了。”安田的喘息更加粗重。持续又快速的抽插，让快感要溢出他的身体，肠壁越来越紧。

 

“tacchon。”安田叫着他的名字达到了高潮。精液射在了被子上，这次后面的高潮来得很快，持续的时间也更长。大仓在高潮后不断抽搐的后穴继续抽插，但他也没坚持多久，射了第二次。

 

大仓吻他，听见他们俩咚咚的心跳声。快速又有力。他好像还听见温泉咕咚咕咚的声音，听见海浪的声音，从很远很远的地方传来。

 

“Tacchon，我好爱你。”安田平复了过快的呼吸和心跳，他躺在大仓身边，右手贴在他胸上，温柔又纯真地注视着他，第一次主动向他吐露爱意。

 

“我也爱你。”大仓的下颌抵在安田头顶上，把他搂紧怀里。

 

月光透过窗户洒落一地。

<7>

虽然住在箱根的温泉旅馆，但是大仓没有泡上温泉。三天两泊，他们绝大部分时间都用来滚床单了。大仓沉浸在安田的身体里，他的身体也是宝物。安田很柔软，也很敏感。大仓碰他身体的哪个部位都会颤抖，他可以只靠后面/高/潮。他对大仓很顺从，能包容所有任性的要求。他也很坦诚，开始的时候还会忍耐，后来就直接叫出来，告诉大仓他的感受和他的需求。他很性感，很诱人，散发着成熟到快腐烂的果实的芳香。但是二人缱绻的时候，他又格外地温柔纯真，像是个天真烂漫的小孩。这种反差让大仓格外地想玷/污他，占有他。

 

从温泉旅馆回来后，安田就搬到了大仓家里。二人的关系变得更加亲密了。按安田的话来说，或者其实是柏拉图借苏格拉底之口所说的话，他们在攀爬爱的阶梯。他们在阶梯的最底部，最浅层次的爱是对肉体美的爱，更高层次的爱是对心灵的爱，然后是什么大仓就记不住了，因为他堵上了安田喋喋不休的嘴。大仓是个俗人，不懂哲学家们说的话。之前横山说安田头上开花，他懂了，安田头上开的一定是哲学的花朵。

 

他对安田狡辩，苏格拉底也是同性恋，也有情人，也和男人做爱，苏格拉底也追求肉体的爱。而安田总会校正他说，不是“情人”而是“爱人”。安田已经对他说了一百八十遍了。好吧，大仓宁愿听那些古希腊男人和男人之间的风流韵事听到耳朵起茧子，也不愿安田提什么存在主义和虚无主义。从海德格尔的“人诗意地栖居在大地上”这句话开始，大仓和安田就是两个世界的人了。

 

大仓才不在意情人和爱人之间的细微区别呢，他只能记住那些对他有利的哲学观点。爱的阶梯，他记不住阶梯的层次。美中孕育，这个好。大仓在安田耳边说着些下流话，安田羞红了脸。什么啊，美中孕育不光是身体的孕育，还有灵魂的孕育，身体的孕育是灵魂的孕育的象征。安田红着脸又一本正经地给他解释的样子特别可爱，大仓没忍住又吻住了他，两人开始孕育。

 

有一次孕育后大仓发现安田又在看月亮。月亮有什么好看的。他问安田，哲学家也要学怎么观月相吗？研究月亮问题？安田回他，还真的有月亮问题。他又兴致勃勃地给他讲“月亮在无人看它时是不存在的”观点，讲贝克莱的“存在即是被感知”，也讲黑格尔的“绝对精神”。大仓承认讲哲学的安田很迷人，但是哲学本身并不迷人。他对安田撒娇，问安田——而不是那些哲学家们——为什么看月亮。

 

“月亮可以告诉我很多秘密，这个世界的秘密。”安田故作神秘地说。

“你是从月亮上来的神仙吗？”不然为什么安田这么完美，大仓这么爱他。

“说不定呢。”安田轻笑。

 

 

tbc


End file.
